Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the improvements in minimizing the occurrence and severity of pain, including muscle, tendon, ligament, etc. pains and especially migraine headaches; either alternately or additionally, providing appearance benefits such as wrinkle reduction and hair maintenance; and to methods, compositions, etc. for providing such improvements.
Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,461, Jones, et al., issued Feb. 1, 1983, claims: A liquid detergent composition containing by weight: (a) from about 10% to about 50% of a detergent surfactant; (b) from 0% to about 15% of a suds stabilizing nonionic surfactant selected from the group consisting of amine oxides, fatty acid amides, and the ethylene oxide condensates of alcohols and alkyl phenols; (c) from about 0.01% to about 0.6% of linalool; and (d) balance water and alcohol said composition being essentially free of aldehydes and primary alcohols with structures like linalool and having a pH in use of less than about 8.5.
The patent does not mention treating migraine headaches and teaches the composition primarily for cleaning dishes while providing a good feel for the hands.
US Pat. Appl. 20110092493, Levi, Clark et al., filed Apr. 21, 2011 teaches formulations for transdermal delivery of promethazine which can be used for pain, e.g., from migraine headaches. There is an incidental disclosure of linalool as an optional ingredient.
US Pat. Appl. 20110144191, McLellan, Alexander, et al., filed Jun. 16, 2011, teaches compositions comprising terpene compounds for the treatment of negative sensory phenomena. The compositions mention linalool as an optional ingredient and mention migraine headaches.
There are many Internet sites that document in great detail studies that concern linalool, its safety and uses, including:
 http://www.anandaapothecary.com/aromatherapy-essential-oils-news/2009/05/linalool-common-essential-oil.html andhttp://www.inchem.org/documents/sids/sids/78706.pdf
Linalool is a registered pesticide. See: http://www.epa.gov/oppsrrd1/registration_review/linalool/index.htm
and the toxicity is summarized at: http://www.pesticideinfo.org/Detail_Chemical.jsp?Rec_Id=PC35450
In addition to the above, the art contains large numbers of references to linalool, a common natural compound, since it is used in flavors and perfumes of many kinds.
There is no mention in literature relating to treatment of migraine headaches using linalool as an active ingredient and at present the literature suggests that there is no effective treatment for migraine headaches. A useful summary of migraine headaches can be found on the internet at:
http://www.bing.com/health/article/healthwise-1250004820/Migraine-Headaches-Topic-Overview?q=migraine+headaches
The contents of all of the above internet sites during June 2011 are incorporated herein by reference.
As can be seen from the above art, the present invention meets a long felt need, especially for migraine headaches where, previously, sufferers had to rely upon avoidance of things they wanted, and/or use expensive drugs that have undesirable side effects, while still not completely avoiding the problems caused by the headaches.